Work has been carried out on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from the HIV-1 virus. These include the DNA binding domain of the integrase, the Nef protein and the p7 nucleocapsid protein. The high resolution three-dimensional structures of the dimeric DNA binding domain of HIV-1 integrase and a soluble Nef protein variant have been determined. In addition, work on the n-terminal DNA binding domain of HIV integrase and the trimer forming subdomain of the HIV-1 envelope glycoprotein GP41 is underway.